Absolutely Different
by aicchan
Summary: "Bagaimana bisa dibilang tidak berubah? Tidak pernah aku lihat Gen yang akrab dengan orang lain seperti itu. Benar-benar seperti orang yang berbeda dengan Shishio Gen yang aku kenal." -Another GenYoshi for me. ENJOY-


**Absolutely Different**

Disclaimer : Yellow Tanabe

Chara : Yoshimori – Gen

Genre : Friendship

Rated : T

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Pagi musim semi yang sangat cerah mengawali hari yang merupakan awal dari semester baru di Karasumori Gakuen. Murid SMP dan SMA di perguruan itu melangkah mantap menuju ke gerbang sekolah untuk memulai hari baru mereka. Antusias para murid baru tak kalah oleh antusias murid-murid yang lain. Tapi... agaknya semangat itu sama sekali tak tampak pada salah satu siswa kelas 3 SMP Karasumori ini, Sumimura Yoshimori. Pelajar sekaligus Kekkaishi yang bertugas di malam hari untuk membasmi para ayakashi yang berkeliaran di tanah keramat tempat sekolah ini berdiri.

Yoshimori berjalan gontai menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Pagi hari adalah musuh bebuyutan baginya. Setelah setiap hari harus bergadang hingga fajar, dan dia hanya punya beberapa jam untuk tidur sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya seperti remaja normal lainnya. Tapi Yoshimori sudah lama mengerti, hidupnya ini sama sekali jauh dari kata normal.

"Kenapa menghela nafas pagi-pagi begini? Nanti kebahagiaanmu hilang satu, lho."

Yoshimori menoleh dan mendapati sosok Tabata dan Ishigaya ada di kedua sisinya, "Hai..." sapanya lemas pada kedua teman sekelasnya di kelas dua.

Kemudian mereka bertiga masuk ke gedung SMP dan menuju ke papan pengumuman untuk melihat pembagian kelas. Separuh mengantuk, Yoshimori mencari namanya di papan pengumuman itu.

"Sumimura... Sumimura..." gumamnya. "Ah... di kelas 3-3." Saat Yoshimori mau berpaling, matanya menangkap satu nama lain yang dia kenal ada di satu kelompok dengan namanya. Sedikit meragukan penglihatannya, yang mungkin dia berhalusinasi karena terlalu mengantuk, Yoshimori mengucek matanya dan memastikan sekali lagi.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan matamu. Kita memang sekelas."

Mendengar suara itu, Yoshimori langsung berbalik dan mendapati sosok seorang Shishio Gen. Murid yang lain mungkin mengenalnya sebagai murid pindahan di kelas 2 yang tak ramah tapi anehnya disukai di kalangan para siswi. Tapi yang tidak mereka tahu adalah bahwa si murid pindahan itu adalah anggota dari organisasi Yagyou dibawah kepemimpinan kakak Yoshimori, yaitu Masamori. Organisasi yang bernaung dalam bendera Urakai ini adalah organisasi yang bergerak di bidang spiritual yang konon sudah berusia 400 tahun. Shishio Gen ini ditugaskan untuk membantu tugas para Kekkaishi di tanah Karasumori.

"Oh... Yo!" sapa Yoshimori, sedikit kaku dan janggal.

Gen hanya diam dan membaca nama-nama di bagian kelas 3 kelompok 3, "... Kau melewatkan satu nama di sana."

"Eh?" Yoshimori kembali ke papan pengumuman dan membaca dengan teliti. Ternyata... memang ada satu nama lagi yang dia kenal. Tapi ini malah membuat Yoshimori makin heran lagi. Dia memandang Gen dan bertanya dalam diamnya. Jawaban yang dia dapat juga tanpa suara, karena Gen cuma memandangnya sekilas dan berlalu begitu saja.

Belum lagi otak Yoshimori sempat berpikir, dia sudah diseret oleh Ichigaya, yang tahun ini juga sekelas dengannya. Pasrah diseret, Yoshimori mengulang nama yang dia baca di papan pengumuman tadi.

Kagemiya Sen. Bukan nama yang umum, jadi pasti dia tidak salah orang. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ada seorang lagi anggota Yagyou yang datang ke Karasumori? Pikiran itu terus menghantui Yoshimori sampai selesainya upacara penerimaan murid baru dan pembukaan semester.

Di kelas, homeroom pertama dimulai. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, acara di kelas hari ini adalah perkenalan anggota kelas. Saat itulah Kurosu sensei, guru pembimbing kelas 3-3, memperkenalkan Sen pada seisi kelas sebagai murid pindahan. Yoshimori makin bingung. Dia ingin bertanya langsung pada Sen, tapi pasti aneh jadinya kalau dia mendadak akrab dengan 'murid pindahan' itu. Jadilah, Yoshimori mati-matian menahan diri.

Saat pembagian bangku, Yoshimori duduk bersebelahan dengan Gen sementara Sen ada di baris kedua dari belakang. Janggal rasanya mengetahui ada dua murid yang tidak biasa ada di kelas ini.

"Sumimura kun, aku tidak merasa kalau papan tulisnya pindah ke belakang."

Yoshimori segera menghadap ke depan lagi setelah mendengar suara Kurosu sensei. Jelas saja dia seketika menjadi bahan tertawaan seisi kelas.

"_Dasar bodoh."_ Batin Gen yang tetap saja tidak terbiasa dengan sifat Yoshimori yang kadang memang sering di luar kendali.

.

Usai sekolah, entah bagaimana, para murid-murid 'special' perguruan Karasumori berkumpul di atap gedung SMP, tempat Yoshimori biasa bolos untuk tidur siang. Yang ada di sana bukan hanya Yoshimori, Gen dan Sen saja, tapi ada juga Yukimura Tokine, Kekkaishi lain yang bertanggung jawab atas tanah Karasumori, lalu Akitsu Shuu, yang juga merupakan anggota Yagyou.

"Jadi... apa tujuan kalian berdua datang kemari?" tanya Yoshimori langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Sama seperti Gen kun, kami diperintahkan berjaga disini membantu kalian." Jawab Shuu, yang memang lebih bersahabat daripada Sen.

"Selama ini hanya Gen saja dan tidak ada masalah. Kenapa tiba-tiba personil Yagyou ditambah?"

"Yoshimori..." Tokine mencoba menenangkan Yoshimori sebelum pemuda itu mulai bicara melantur, "Masamori san pasti punya pemikiran sendiri. Lagipula sebenarnya kedatangan mereka itu membantu kan? Apa kau lupa kalau beberapa malam terakhir ini, ayakashi bergerak dengan sangat agresif di sini?"

Mendengar kata-kata Tokine, mau tidak mau Yoshimori jadi berpikir kalau 'bala bantuan' dari Yagyou datang di saat yang tepat. "Apa sih maunya si baka Aniki itu? seenaknya saja mengirim tambahan orang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu." Gerutunya.

Tokine menghela nafas, "Sen kun, Shuu kun, apa kalian akan tinggal di tempat Gen kun?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, kami tinggal di asrama milik Yagyou yang tak jauh letaknya dari apartemen Gen." Ujar Shuu.

Informasi itu membuat Tokine dan Yoshimori terkejut, "Jadi Yagyou punya asrama sendiri?" tanya mereka kompak.

Tiga anggota Yagyou di sana mengangguk bersamaan.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak tinggal di asrama saja, Gen?" tanya Yoshimori.

Hanya satu kata yang keluar sebagai jawaban dari Gen, "... Malas."

"Tidak masalah Gen mau tinggal dimana, toh ketua sudah mengizinkannya." Shuu segera menengahi sebelum terjadi adu pelotot di sana, "Jadi Yoshimori kun, Tokine chan, mulai malam nanti, mohon bantuannya." Dia membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat sekaligus memaksa Sen melakukan hal yang sama meski jelas pemuda berambut pirang panjang terikat itu tidak tampak ikhlas.

.

Malam harinya, waktunya Yoshimori melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang Kekkaishi. Dengan seragam lengkap, Yoshimori pun siap berangkat, meski kalau boleh memilih, dia pasti lebih memilih tidur. Di gerbang sekolah, dia bertemu dengan Tokine yang juga memakai seragam resmi Kekkaishi.

Keduanya lalu masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah dan di sana mereka di sambut oleh 3 orang laki-laki dewasa. Mereka juga adalah perwakilan dari Yagyou untuk mengawasi tanah Karasumori ini.

"Ah—makin ramai saja. Padahal kalau cuma berdua, rasanya seperti jadi penguasa sekolahan." Keluh Yoshimori sambil duduk di atas atap teras sekolah berama Tokine.

"Sudahlah—berhenti mengeluh." Kata Tokine, "Kau ini tetap saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Yoshimori cemberut. Dia lalu menurunkan tas ransel dari punggungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuat kotak putih berukuran sedang, "Tadi aku buat cheese cake untukmu. Makanlah!"

Tokine memandang kotak putih terikat pita biru itu, "Kau ini... sempat-sempatnya membuat kue. Apa kau tidak latihan?"

"Latihan kok!" ujar Yoshimori, "Mau tidak? Kalau tidak aku berikan pada Kagemiya dan Akitsu saja."

Tak rela cake favoritnya berlalu, Tokine pun menerima kotak itu.

Setelahnya Yoshimori pun berdiri, "Aku mau mencari Gen dulu." Katanya, "Kau tunggu di sini saja Madarao!" katanya pada roh anjing yang selalu menemaninya setiap malam, "Sampai nanti, Tokine."

"Ya ya... pergi sana; dan jangan buat kekacauan!"

"Beres." Yoshimori pun melompat dari atap itu dan berlari untuk mencari Gen. Sobatnya yang satu itu suka bertengger di pohon tinggi, jadi dia pun berlari sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Akhirnya dia menemukan Gen sedang bersantai di sebuah pohon.

"Oii! Gen!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh tapi tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Sini! Tousan membuatkanmu makan malam." seru Yoshimori.

"Aku sudah makan."

"Tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya ini harus habis!"

Gen menghela nafas, akhirnya dia pasrah dan menuruti Yoshimori. Seperti biasa, kalau Yoshimori bawa bekal lebih, mereka akan makan dengan memakai kekkai buatan Kekkaishi muda itu sebagai tempat makan mereka. menikmati pemandangan dari ketinggian seperti ini lumayan juga. Yoshimori dengan cekatan mengeluarkan kotak bekal dan wadah minum dari dalam tasnya.

"Yak! Bentou buatan Tousan dan cake special buatanku. Bersyukurlah kau karena aku mau repot-repot membuatkannya untukmu!" kata Yoshimori dengan nada bangga yang luar biasa.

Gen memandang pemuda yang sudah dia kenal hampir setahun itu, _"... Tidak ada yang minta kau buatkan cake."_ Batinnya. Tapi dia diam saja karena tidak mau merusak suasana malam yang damai itu dengan teriakan-teriakan Yoshimori.

Mereka berdua lalu menikmati makan malam buatan ayah Yoshimori dan kemudian melanjutkan dengan cake sebagai pencuci mulut. Gen memakan cake coklat itu tanpa ragu. Dia sudah yakin akan kemampuan Yoshimori membuat cake seperti ini. Lumayan membuatnya heran karena Yoshimori bisa mengatur waktu luangnya dengan baik. Untuk latihan dan untuk hobi uniknya ini.

"Omong-omong, kemana Kagemiya dan Akitsu?" tanya Yoshimori.

Gen diam sebentar, mencari dua rekannya itu dari bau mereka, "Ada di dekat kolam renang."

"Oh..." Yoshimori diam lagi.

Setelah makan alam dan cake coklat itu habis dan hanya menyisakan beberapa potongan kecil saja Yoshimori membereskan semuanya, "Malam ini sunyi sekali. Tidak ada ayakashi yang muncul. Padahal biasanya kita mana sempat santai begini."

Gen berdiri dan membenahi pelndung tangannya, "Kalau kau bosan, ada mangsa di dekat gerbang. Dan Yukimura sedang menuju ke sana."

"APA?" Yoshimori segera memasukkan wadah makanan dalam ranselnya dan melesat turun, "TOKINEE! ITU MANGSAKU!" Serunya heboh padahal jarak antara tempatnya berada dan gerbang lumayan jauh juga.

Menghela nafas, Gen mengikuti kemana Yoshimori pergi.

.

.

.

Esok sorenya, suasana yang sedikit berbeda dari sore yang biasa, terasa di rumah keluarga Sumimura. Yoshimori yang selama ini selalu menghabiskan siangnya dengan tidur atau membuat kue, saat ini sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama dengan 3 anggota Yagyou yang sebaya dengannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gen, Sen dan Shuu. Berkumpulnya mereka bertiga bukan untuk satu alasan yang serius, melainkan hanya untuk belajar bersama mengerjakan tugas sekolah, atas usul Shuu tentu saja.

"_Kenapa aku malah mengerjakan PR bersama mereka, sih?"_ batin Yoshimori. Dia merujuk pada Sen dan Shuu, karena dengan Gen, Yoshimori lumayan sering juga mengudang Gen ke rumahnya untuk belajar bersama. Membuka-buka bukunya, Yoshimori sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Sesekali dia melirik tiga anggota Yagyou yang serius membaca buku pelajaran mereka. Yoshimori cukup heran juga, meurut Gen dulu, anggota Yagyou sama sekali tidak pernah mengikuti pendidikan formal macam sekolah begini, tapi kenapa nilai Gen malah lebih bagus darinya? Itu yang jadi misteri untuk Yoshimori...

"Yoshimori! Tousan sudah siapkan camilan untuk kalian. Bisa bantu bawa?" suara Shuji sang ayah terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Ya~ ya..." Yoshimori berdiri dan menuju ke pintu keluar. Saat itu Gen mengikutinya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoshimori.

"Memangnya kau kuat bawa semua sendiri? Shuji san pasti membuat makanan banyak sekali."

Tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Gen itu benar, Yoshimori pun membiarkan Gen mengikutinya ke dapur.

Yang mereka tidak tahu, sejak tadi Sen sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau melihat mereka seperti itu, Sen chan?" tanya Shuu heran.

Sen bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, "Hei Shuu, apa kau tidak berpikir kalau Gen jadi berubah?"

"Gen kun? Berubah? Masa?" Shuu malah balik bertanya dengan wajah polos.

Sen memutar bola matanya dan kembali diam, tapi tidak dengan batinnya, _"Bagaimana bisa dibilang tidak berubah? Tidak pernah aku lihat Gen yang akrab dengan orang lain seperti itu. Benar-benar seperti orang yang berbeda dengan Shishio Gen yang aku kenal."_

Tak lama, Yoshimori dan Gen kembali dan keduanya membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman yang sudah disiapkan oleh Shuji.

"Kita istirahat dulu." Kata Yoshimori seraya meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di meja, begitu juga Gen. Keduanya lalu kembali duduk di tempat mereka semula. "Ayo dimakan. Tousan bisa marah kalau ini tidak habis."

Sen dan Shuu memandang 2 piring penuh berisi makanan tradisional semacam mochi, manju dan daifuku. Yang benar saja mereka harus habiskan ini. Akhirnya Shuu menganbil satu jajanan itu dan memakannya. Sementara Sen, dia masih takjub melihat apa yang barusan saja terjadi di depan matanya. Gen—seorang Shishio Gen yang 'itu', sekarang sedang makan daifuku yang rasanya manis? Apa ini ilusi? Atau mimpi? Sen sampai menggelengkan kepalanya demi meyakinkan diri kalau dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

"Kenapa kau malah bengong, Kagemiya?" tanya Yoshimori, "Kue ini tidak beracun kok. Aman dimakan."

Sen memandang sebal pada Kekkaishi itu, "Aku juga tahu!" geramnya sambil menyambar sebuah mochi. Meski sedang makan, Sen tak habis pikir dengan perubahan Gen yang drastis itu.

"Tahu begini tadi aku buat cake saja sekalian," Yoshimori meraih remote dan menyalakan televisi.

"Kalau kau mau, habiskan sendiri! Jangan suruh aku."

Yoshimori melirik sebal pada Gen, "Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang kue buatanku itu enak?"

"Bukannya lebih baik kau berlatih saja? Rasanya makin lama kau makin tertinggal oleh Tokine."

"AKU TIDAK TERTINGGAL!" seru Yoshimori sekuat tenaga.

Selaginya Yoshimori mulai mengomel tidak jelas, Sen, dan sekarang Shuu juga, diam keheranan melihat adegan di depan mereka. Sungguh— ini sepertinya tidak nyata sekali. Melihat seorang Gen yang mereka kenal sebagai orang yang dingin, petarung yang tangguh dan merupakan salah satu tenaga tempur yang paling kuat di Yagyou; kini tampak seperti seorang pemuda biasa yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan temannya.

Teman?

Sen dan Shuu jadi ragu, apakah mereka berdua termasuk dalam kategori 'teman' untuk Gen, kalau selama ini Gen selalu bersikap dingin pada mereka termasuk di saat santai.

"AAHH! KAU SELALU MEMBUATKU KESAL, GEN!" Yoshimori mendadak lberdiri dan langsung berbalik pergi.

Melihat itu, Shuu pun memandang Gen, "Apa tidak masalah? Dia sepertinya kesal sekali."

Gen dengan mengambil sebuah manju lagi dari piring dan memakannya seraya menonton televisi, "Biarkan saja. Satu jam lagi dia juga akan kembali... plus kuenya."

Sekali Sen dan Shuu berpandangan heran. Lebih heran lagi saat di satu jam berikutnya, Yoshimori benar-benar kembali sambil membawa sebuah cake coklat lengkap dengan hiasannya.

"LIHAT INI! MAHA KARYA YOSHIMORI SAMA!" seru pemuda itu dengan nada bangga dan meletakkan kue itu di meja, "Cobalah! Dan kau akan menyesal sudah menghinaku."

Tiga anggota Yagyou di sana memandang buah karya Yoshimori yang memang tampak lezat itu. Kemudian masing-masing mengambil satu setelah Yoshimori memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Sen dan Shuu segera mengakui kalau kue itu memang enak, tapi Gen— seperti biasa, raut wajahnya datar dan tidak terbaca; namun entah kenapa, Yoshimori malah tersenyum puas.

.

.

"Hemmm..." Sen duduk bersila di atap sekolah sambil bertopang dagu. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada sosok dua pemuda sebayanya yang sedang ada di sebuah kekkai di atas sana. Dia masih belum habis pikir, kenapa Gen bisa berubah sampai seperti ini? Apa karena Yoshimori? Tapi menurut pengamatan Sen, penerus keluarga Sumimura itu tak menyimpan sesuatu yang istimewa selain orang yang suka bertindak spontan tanpa memikirkan dampaknya.

Tidak mungkin Gen berubah karena si gadis dari keluarga Yukimura, karena Gen itu orang yang anti pada perempuan, mungkin karena pengalamannya dibimbing oleh Hanashima Atora.

"Kenapa menghela nafas terus, Sen chan?" tanya Shuu.

"Aku masih bingung dengan Gen. Dia bisa akrab begitu dengan Yoshimori, tapi kenapa dengan kita dia masih bersikap cuek, ya? Padahal kita lebih lama kenal dengannya."

Shuu memandang ke arah yang sama dengan pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu, "Entahlah. Akrab kan tidak bisa diukur dari lamanya kenal atau apa. Mungkin Gen kun lebih nyaman berada dekat dengan Yoshimori." Saat mengalihkan pandangannya, Shuu melihat ada seekor ayakashi besar di dekat gerbang. Belum lagi dia bisa memberitahu siapapun, Yoshimori dan Gen sudah melesat menuju ayakashi.

"JANGAN AMBIL MANGSAKU, GEN!" seru Yoshimori.

"Siapa cepat dia yang berhak." Kata Gen ringan, melesat antara dahan pepohonan dan menyerang ayakashi berukuran lumayan besar itu.

"KETSU!" Yoshimori hendak mengurung ayakashi itu, namun ternyata gerakan ayakashi berbentuk kucing hitam besar itu sangatlah gesit. "Siaal!" Yoshimori hendak menyerang lagi, tapi gerakannya didahului Gen yang menjadikan kekkainya sebagai pijakan supaya dia bisa melesat lebih cepat.

"OI, GEN! SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN SEENAKNYA JADIKAN KEKKAI ORANG UNTUK PIJAKANMU!"

"Cerewet!" tangan kanan Gen yang sudah berubah menjadi cakar besar berhasil mengenai ayakashi incarannya, tapi tak cukup kuat untuk menghentikan gerakannya.

"DASAR SIALAN!" Yoshimori lalu membuat beberapa kekkai menyebar untuk pijakan Gen. Sistem kerja sama yang sudah sangat mereka kuasai. Dengan itu, mereka berdua bisa mengalahkan si ayakashi kucing yang sedari tadi merepotkan mereka.

Yoshimori segera menghisap sisa-sisa ayakashi ke dalam tongkat Tenketsu miliknya, dan melompat turun dari kekkai tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi. Dia pun menghampiri Gen dan langsung merangkul leher teman karibnya itu.

"Kita berhasil! Kali ini Tokine tidak punya kesempatan!"

Gen pasrah saja dirangkul begitu oleh Yoshimori. Seberisik apapun, Yoshimori adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Karena sudah sukses, ayo kita rayakan dengan cake special buatanku!"

Gen mengerutkan keningnya, "Sebenarnya kau ini buat berapa cake sih sesorean tadi?"

Yoshimori masih merangkul leher Gen saat dia membuat kekkai tinggi, "Pokoknya cukup untuk pasokan sampai pagi."

Mendengar itu, Gen hanya menggelengkan kepala, tapi ada seulas senyum di wajahnya.

.

.

"Hee... Gen bisa tersenyum seperti itu?" Sen masih memandangi Gen dan Yoshimori yang duduk di kekkai lebar di atas sana. "Ternyata dia bukan lagi Gen yang aku kenal dulu. Si tembok es dari Yagyou."

Dia menghela nafas dan rebahan di atap sekolah, memandang langit cerah penuh bintang, "Mungkin tidak jelek juga kalau dia berubah. Setidaknya ini akan jadi laporan bagus untuk Touryou*."

Malam itu, tanah Karasumori tetap menjalani satu malamnya yang biasa namun menyimpan keistimewaan yang tersembunyi untuk ditemukan oleh orang-orang yang berasa di sana. Keistimewaan sederhana seperti sekedar untuk duduk berbincang dengan seorang yang bisa dengan bangga kau sebut dengan sebuah kata; 'teman'.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

SELESAAAAI! Ini GenYoshi untuk yang udah pada rikues :) Moga2 hasilnya ga mengecewakan.

Yosh! Seperti biasa, nunggu semua masukan, saran dan kritiknya XDD

Note :

**Touryou** = Chief (panggilan para anggota Yagyou untuk Masamori)


End file.
